


【龙耀】一生一日

by hengfous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous





	【龙耀】一生一日

一生一日  
　  
　  
1921年7月23日。  
王耀已经记不清确切日子了，总以为是7月1日。然后润之就会或温柔或抓狂地纠正他。  
后来润之确定自己党派创建日期时使用了7月1日，理由：好记。  
那时王耀笼着手，一身灰布军装在他身边凑过来：是7月1日嘛，我记的是。  
不是，是7月23日。润之笑笑，答他。  
7月23日和7月1日有区别吗？王耀不太明白。他已经活了五千岁，连年纪都干脆用了虚数，他不明白润之为什么对此这样坚持。就像不明白另外的孩子。  
那时候王耀已经奄奄一息，住在奢华依旧却已显示出颓败迹象的宫殿里，只有那个天真可爱的小少爷来找他游戏时才能清醒片刻。哥哥，跟我一起回家好吗？小少爷经常眨巴着水灵灵的大眼睛恳求他，他知道小少爷还太小，还是恋家的年纪——即使已经是他的上司。  
然后在某个他已经记不清楚的某天，他正在哄彻夜啼哭的小少爷回寝宫安歇时，被突如其来的剧痛击昏，接着又被小少爷更加凄厉的哭声吵醒。他按着痛入骨髓的肋骨下方，强打精神送回小少爷，便晕倒在了乾清宫的台阶下。  
武昌……出事了……得赶快……通知……这是他最后的意识。  
接下来的几个月王耀在半昏迷中度过，有时太过剧烈犹如凌迟般的痛苦或许能令他清醒片刻，湖北、广东、福建……他的眼前幻觉般晃过弟妹们的脸，决绝的心痛的歉意的。他从来不怪弟弟妹妹，从染上烟瘾的一刻，他比谁都希望他们独立的离开，而不是守在他的身边，等着被抢走。渐渐难以愈合的伤口，慢慢虚弱的体力昭彰着将死的现实，他回忆过千年的时光，从开始的太昊到现在的小溥，从最初的小印大秦到最近的亚瑟、弗朗西斯、阿尔弗雷德、罗德里赫、伊丽莎白、费里西安诺、罗维诺、路德维希、伊万、本田菊。他不担心弟弟妹妹，独立的他们将会过得更好，找到各自的好上司……在他的死亡之后，他们不再会重蹈覆辙。  
小少爷在等死的他的榻边哭得天昏地暗，他却连回应的力气都没有。然后有一天小少爷不哭了，沉默地坐了很久很久，六岁的孩子有了一张不合年龄的脸。小少爷说：朕不会让你死，小少爷说：我会回来找你的。  
小少爷走后王耀就清醒了，清醒地明白小少爷做了什么。他坐在榻上发呆，造成他生不如死状况的元凶们一个个沉默地进来站在周围，湖北甚至拉扯着一脸倔强的武昌给他跪下认错，两人的争吵声王耀充耳不闻。  
直到那个有着稳健步伐的孩子分开众人一步一步走到身边，轻轻蹲下让眼睛仰视着他问您身体还好吧的时候，王耀翻身而起就在榻上向他深深拜下。  
拜托了……  
王耀的身体好了些，虽然弟弟们的新代理关系很差整天弄得他浑身痛，但比起前几十年简直不值一提，穿着中山装站在和它同名的孩子身边时居然回复了几分当年英姿。中山催他戒毒，他根本戒不掉，那孩子太温柔了拿他没有丝毫办法，就像拿下属没办法一样。  
中山把位置让给下属时王耀是很不同意的，甚至无视命令跟着他南下，突然出现时惊得广东没掉了下巴。仅仅过了几个月不到，王耀又病了，严重到全身半透明，中山又悔又急发兵去打下属却没有成功，最后居然是王耀那几个败事有余的弟弟把下属败掉了。  
那几年王耀看着中山东奔西走，做一事败一事，王耀的病还是在逐渐恶化，多少次中山背着他偷偷流泪，恨自己不中用，但是到最后中山也没有放弃希望：仍需努力，他说。不过这是后话了。  
身体好些的那年，王耀在中山另一个下属的催促下无奈地去了一趟外边。他不喜欢往外跑，人老了就是爱窝着。他这么说的时候向来雷厉风行的那个下属呛了一鼻子水，气急败坏地咳一阵后说：路德维希、本田菊、阿尔亚瑟……你认识的那几个家伙都会去，你不去算什么？  
王耀说不过他，只好去了。去了就后悔了。亚瑟阿尔只顾辱骂路德，本田菊不管他做什么都豺狼一般死盯着，其他人根本无视他的存在聊得热火朝天。王耀一个人呆呆地坐在角落里，直到一个影子将他整个笼罩，才抬起头。  
呐，过得很好嘛。影子说，指了指王耀手边的烟枪。  
布拉金斯基先生，您过得也好？瞬间回忆起几年前的情形，王耀艰难地扯出一个谄媚的笑。  
是布拉金斯基同志。伊万纠正。他上下打量王耀一番，又轻笑道：别装了，不高兴直说，反正他们也不会听。对了，胶州已经被本田领走了。  
王耀猛地瞪大眼，一直被伊万遮挡的小个子从他身后闪现，手中握着一份抚养书，还是那如狼似虎的眼神。  
我不签。王耀颤声道。  
本田菊冷冷看了他一阵，转身走了，似乎本来就不是来征求同意，只是知会一声而已。  
本田的身形消失后，王耀一下子挫了下去。  
伊万看着他。很久很久，久到王耀已经开始思考他是不是会像绑架拉脱维亚那样把自己绑架回家时，伊万开口：我想介绍几个人给你认识。  
不了，我不想见。王耀疲惫地答。他很累，他想回去再不见人，他甚至想就那样等死。  
你会想见的。伊万又露出那个灿烂可比向日葵的微笑，王耀正好抬头看见，一阵发冷。  
他绑架拉脱维亚时候就是……  
被伊万连拉带扯弄到上海面前时，王耀连寻死的心都有了。机灵沉稳的上海硬是呆愣了好几秒才说出话：伊伊伊伊万同志您是认真的？  
当然是认真的。伊万笑得开心。  
伊万同志？！小沪什么时候被洗脑了？！王耀开始想撞墙。  
伊万拖着一个包裹型人闯进会场时把所有人吓了一跳，而王耀又开始头晕。他能感觉到眼前这帮家伙在策划什么，往往这种策划是几年或几十年后造成他痛苦的根源。他挺想说伊万你放着我不管我就会玩完不用再补上一刀了，转头对上一双清润的眸子这句话愣是憋在心里没说出来。  
您好，我叫润之。那个似乎是这群人中最小的，有着一双漂亮眼睛的年轻人笑笑，迎着王耀的目光伸出手。  
你好……王耀。王耀迟疑了一下还是没有说出自己的真正名字，虽然小菊瞎叫的最后却被大家都采用了的名字自己已经有些不想叫了。  
伊万在一边气得直乐。摆明就是他扯着另一个进来，这小子居然先跟那个打招呼，一副不把自己放在眼里的架势。  
不喜欢这个叫润之的家伙。伊万黑了一下。  
布尔什维克会议开到一半，又有人闯了进来，这次确实是担忧的问题，伊万一声令下大伙集体转移，分向各个不同的方向跑，湖边集合。下完命令伊万转头一看润之拉着王耀三拐两拐钻了巷子，眼前又是一黑。  
其实这事责任全不在王耀，会议听得他云里雾里，左肩上小胶的旧伤重新犯疼了，他皱眉正强忍着突然听见一声大喊，接着右手就被人抓住稀里胡涂跟人跑了。  
拐过几个弯王耀才认清牵着自己的润之，那双手出乎意料的有力，那份温暖透过手心传过来，右臂上的疼痛似乎减轻了。  
一会儿把左手换给他。王耀琢磨。  
润之好像对这附近十分熟悉，转过几条无人小巷，两人靠在墙壁上聆听动静，似乎并没有人跟踪。润之探出头判断到海边的最近路线，然后又解释给王耀听。其实王耀完全不需要讲解也对道路门清，但润之对语言的组织能力令他大为惊叹。解释完成后润之伸手在他左肩轻拍一下问他还疼吗，把王耀吓了一跳，他可一直没说也没做任何动作，润之却已经连伤病位置都判断出来了。  
后来王耀向润之提起过这段令他印象深刻的故事，而润之只是笑笑，仍然拍拍他的左肩问他：还疼吗？  
当然不疼了。小胶回来了。王耀并没有说出口，只是笑着搭住肩上那只手。  
湖边的风吹得王耀有点难受地想起那十个人靠岸后发生的事，伊丽莎白真的是罗德里赫的妻子吗……润之伸过来的手成功地缓解了不舒服的感觉，他拉着他的手悄悄登上一艘游船，其他人也陆陆续续赶到，于是开船，于是开会。  
王耀尽量认真地听他们说，虽然仍旧听不全懂但也明白了他们所憧憬的理想国度，这种憧憬在他的生命中出现的太多他不是很感兴趣，而润之提到它时兴奋得满脸放光。他毕竟还是小，王耀想。  
大家兴奋地分别时润之再次向他伸出手，王耀握住了感受到那份温暖，他喜欢暖暖和和的感觉，但是这个孩子毕竟还只是个孩子。两个人友好作别，润之要去工会，王耀要回中山那里，润之听到中山的名字惊讶了一下似乎不明白一个看着比他还小的人竟与最顶峰的人有关，很快又恢复笑容说再见。  
王耀原本以为再见就是从此不再见，但是新生政党的生命力之强又让他开始头晕，连续的罢工闹得他的心口总是不舒服，中山和新认识的中正都很头疼。中正似乎打算来一个一劳永逸的解决办法，王耀有点不赞成，悄悄翘家找了很久告诉了小陈，但是由于伊万从中作梗还是出事了。  
左下腹撕裂的感觉传来时，王耀立刻找人去通知中正，自己赶向正在隐隐不舒服的湖南方向。果然，乱得要命，到处是新党的红旗。王耀四下打探运动的带头人，能劝动他当然最好。直到重新面对那双眼睛王耀终于知道自己是不可能成功的，润之仍然微笑着，一支手枪指定王耀眉心。留下，他说。王耀不能告诉他其实他中枪也不会死，于是留下了，暴动的那一瞬他疼得死去活来，润之一边对手下下令一边死死握着他的手直到他熬过去，直到判定暴动失败，下令转移。王耀还走不动，润之二话不说背起他，那份暖意满满扑在王耀全身。他想他似乎做错了什么，他知道自己的身份和责任，但是他也在贪恋这一点温暖以至于做不出果断的决定，甚至跟着他跑到了井冈山。  
后来王耀才听说中山已经死掉了，中正接替了位置。他蜷着身体在八角楼上坐了三天三夜，无论润之说什么都毫无回应。润之乱投医的叫了当地的女孩子来，哪知那女孩对润之一见倾心，搞得他苦不堪言，歪打正着的反而把王耀逗笑了。  
她挺漂亮的。王耀说。  
我有开慧了。润之淡淡道。  
你是领袖阿鲁，更何况又不止开慧。王耀有些胸闷，他的人民的履历他了如指掌。  
润之默默看了他一眼，挑亮油灯继续工作。  
几天后润之和那赣家妹子好了。队里女兵们虽有遗憾也自问比不上子珍，不稳定因素就此排除。王耀不得不忍受子珍三天两头跑上八角楼霸占自己的位置，润之对此似乎也有不满规劝过几次，子珍个性泼辣不肯听也没有办法。  
过了段时间井冈山总是不安宁，中正知道了王耀在这里。当然他不会挑明了来要人，于是都被润之打了回去。伊万也知道了王耀跟着一个自己不待见的人甚是不爽，而伊万不爽的时候所具的破坏性难以估量。他派来的人把润之赶出了八角楼，却迫着王耀留下。子珍紧紧抿着嘴唇，不哭，义无反顾地跟在润之身边，让王耀甚是安慰。  
润之一步三回头的不放心在得到另一个比他还漂亮的孩子的保证后消弭，王耀也挺喜欢这个孩子，很有能力只可惜总是比润之差了一点什么。  
中正下一次闯过来的时候大家在大鸾的指挥下边跑边打，想当然的王耀掉队了，他的心口又在疼得厉害。虽然大鸾他们赢了但王耀没能跟着，他终于被中正抢回去了。中正喷火龙一般绕着他转圈时他在思考润之会不会为了这个责备大鸾，他们的队伍本来就小如果吵起来会更麻烦……惊觉自己在想什么时王耀也有些措手不及，摆明了中正才是重要的自己却在想着润之，这种事不是没发生过，但润之实在太弱小即使可以燎原又怎么抗得过中正。  
王耀在中正这里不是太能听到润之的消息，听到了的都不是好消息。上海的总部被端了，负责人叛变了，损失惨重。润之还在被打压，伊万似乎铁了心的不喜欢他，但中正喜欢死了这个消息，再一次的进攻传来了捷报，井冈山的人死了一大半。王耀担心得要命，虽然他知道润之很聪明但子弹不长眼，他担心的一个劲儿不舒服，当然也有那场仗的关系……明白了自己对润之的想念远比自己认为的来得深刻，王耀偷偷换了身军装混在去堵截的队伍里，赶到湖南时湖南说他们已经进了四川，再往前赶却被摆了一道，追赶的目标鬼使神差的开始绕圈，绕得长官晕头转向，但王耀却开始明白了。  
趁黑摸进敌营时王耀被警卫员给了一枪，正好伤在右肋让陪来的四川直庆幸影响是不可逆的。他俩被押进指挥所时大鸾吓得腾楞站了起来，润之更是没披外套就赶来了，看到王耀右侧衣服的洞口很是惊慌，发现只是衣服后松了一口气。  
伊万的触角被大鸾故意摔掉电台而斩断，润之重新掌权，选了一条艰难无比的道路北上。这回王耀义无反顾地跟着导致子珍很不满，润之和她吵了几架也只好让王耀下军队。想当然的王耀把分配给自己的棉衣全披在了几个小战士身上，仗着不死身连干粮也偷偷送掉，结果润之背着子珍来看他时第一次对他发了火。王耀很想告诉他他冻得嘴唇发紫脸发白只是表象而已死不了人，看着润之气得好像要哭的样子愣是说不出口，乖乖跟着润之回到主帐。大鸾见他这情形立刻明白，直接脱下棉衣披给他，惹来润之一个半嫉半谢的眼神。  
润之和子珍下一场大吵是灾难性的，子珍哭着跑掉后大鸾带着挂警卫员闲职的王耀赶到，看见润之一根一根抽着烟一语不发。  
后来子珍被润之送到伊万的国家去了。  
刚到陕北时王耀又开心又伤感，周围的环境让他想到了还年轻一点的时候。条件很艰苦，陕西也在忙不能常来，王耀居然趁大鸾不注意跑去跟人挖矿，结果矿井承受不住直接塌了。他被刨出来时候看到润之脸色铁青，连带对大鸾也没好气很怀疑大鸾的能力。大鸾没说什么，但他的表情让王耀从此不敢再乱跑。  
润之常到大鸾那去的传闻不知被谁夸大化，对此大鸾和小超只有苦笑，王耀也十分尴尬直劝润之把子珍接回来，润之根本不听。拉锯战中有一天王耀正在教大鸾学纺棉花时看到小菊站在面前，他高兴又戒备地打招呼时小菊冲他冷冷一笑，然后一阵剧痛击中王耀后背，他猝不及防扑倒了纺车，最后只听见大鸾的惊叫。  
又一场战争打响了。  
中山一个下属的儿子汉卿常驻陕北，打小是王耀看大的，跟他感情好得很，连带跟润之的关系也不错。汉卿看到王耀腹背受敌的痛苦实在忍不了，不听任何人忠告南下去劝中正。下一个消息就是汉卿叛变。大鸾抱着非解决不可的心理上了去西安的路，当时王耀病重不能挪动，润之干脆搬到大鸾的家里照顾他，结果大鸾回来险些和他吵起来。  
本田菊开始时常出现在王耀的视线内，最初是一闪而逝，渐渐停留的时间开始变长，时而冷笑，时而面无表情，只有一双眼睛闪着狠毒的光。一天晚上王耀突然在梦中惊醒，本田菊就站在床边，攥着武士刀刺下来。王耀猛地一滚跌下床躲了过去，谁知本田菊不但没有逃走反而追杀过来。内脏的剧痛让王耀在一瞬间缓慢了动作，结果被本田菊从后心一刀钉在地上。  
大鸾难得忙乱地点燃屋内油灯时本田已经不见，豆大的亮光照见了惨不忍睹。润之把大鸾推了个趔趄抱起王耀，王耀扯着他的衬衫想告诉他南京可能不行了，一张嘴鲜血就涌了出来。他觉得他似乎听到润之的哭音，是错觉吧，他从来没见润之真哭过，得知开慧牺牲时都没有。  
再醒过来时手上有熟悉的温暖，王耀转过头看到润之趴在旁边在睡。他确实长得不错，难怪女兵们喜欢得宁可倒贴也要来亲近。王耀不舒服的动了动又引来一阵剧痛，也把润之吵醒了。王耀看着他喜形于色的安心，一边大声叫着大夫一边问自己会不会痛会不会难受，突然觉得挺值，就算这一次会死。  
日本想要灭亡中国。王耀这样对润之说的时候舌头直打结，自己的名字自己叫起来最别扭。上上个上司，那个曾经的小少爷仍然对他念念不忘，甚至成了本田菊的助力，几年前生生扯走自己左臂。从那回开始他就明白本田想要的是整个他，而不是一直以为的他的东西。  
润之点点头。他的眼神有点乱，王耀迅速愈合的伤口超出常人的限度，联想起汉卿说王耀住在京城是从小照顾他的好叔叔，聪明的润之已经大致猜出了王耀的身份。他在战略上的方针涉及王耀竟变得畏首畏尾，他想让他早些脱离痛苦，一些急进的想法开始在他脑海里挣扎。  
我痛了上百年，不在乎再痛几十年。王耀轻描淡写地说。你做的是对的阿鲁。  
润之长久地望着他，两人都笑了。弯起的嘴角消失在一个再自然不过的吻中，直到彼此都气喘吁吁。  
你赶紧把毒瘾给我戒掉。润之抚着王耀的唇角笑道。  
好啊，那你也得把烟瘾戒了。王耀毫不示弱。  
润之哑住，王耀再开心不过地笑起来。不开玩笑了，他说，我也知道必须得戒毒阿鲁。  
……那个口癖也赶紧戒掉。  
从少穆到中正，王耀戒毒的决心没哪次比这次更坚定，所有的烟枪鸦片被他一股脑掷入火堆，一条后路都不给自己留。碰巧来看哥哥的小疆擦着眼睛说林公地下有知可以瞑目了，被陕西剜了两眼。  
就算活了再久，戒毒时的感觉都是一样的，毒瘾发作时如同锯骨头一般的痛楚瘙痒让王耀有了当初四川的庆幸，把小疆小陕大鸾润之赶得远远的也是正确的选择。现在他身边只有自告奋勇留下照顾他的一个孩子，那孩子也是大病初愈但是完全顾不上自身，不停地用手巾擦拭着王耀额头，在他清醒些时拿棉花蘸水润湿他干裂的嘴唇，王耀闹一晚他就熬一晚，一个月里没一次失职。约定的一个月后润之满眼血丝地来了，却见王耀高兴地在和那孩子打牌，玩一局输一次仍然乐此不疲。  
中正和润之合作之后王耀的活动范围也扩大了，虽然心口的疼痛说明着这俩仍然看不对眼。中正客客气气地请他去国外开会，他犹豫一下还是去了。他从润之那里听来大家都不好过，没想到难过到这种程度，互相看到裹了一身的纱布后只剩对面苦笑。伊万额上缠着绷带来打招呼，他虽然不待见润之也不得不承认那是个天才，而且总比中正要好。见王耀身边没了烟枪他赞许地笑，王耀也笑得挑衅——他不再是那个从高处跌落的王者，而是一步一个脚印的革命家。  
开完这次会后王耀好过了很多，大家约定彼此帮忙，一直忙着捣腾赚钱的阿尔也终于明白是他插手的时候了。惹怒谁也不要惹怒一个军火贩子的道理显然本田没有路德明白，于是中正顺利收到了大批新式装备，润之顺利打劫了其中一部分。王耀看着那一车皮一车皮的弹药扶额直叹自己像是跟了个山大王，润之便很山大王的扛着他回屋了。  
有那么一天大鸾终于忍无可忍的跑来请求他们注意一点影响至少不要连锁反应的影响到小超的声誉，如果闹点别扭不愿接子珍回来至少再娶一房。  
大鸾这么说的时候两个人都沉默了，润之先开口说怎么可能有姑娘能接受这种条件你让我娶他不成，顺手指着不远处一脸茫然的马修家白胡子老头——这是目前最开放的家伙了。大鸾被逗乐了说我试试去找，找到了你必须给个面子去相亲。润之闷闷地应下来又开始抽烟，王耀也没再说话一直这样直到第二天天亮。  
大鸾的话让王耀再次想起自己好像做错了一件事，从那次旷世战略转移开始他就甩掉中山装换了军装，还是红军军装，后来是八路军。虽然国家的命运基本不以自己意志为转移但自己也太过份了点，放着真正的上司不理反而对一支有名无份的军队情有独钟。眼看本田快撑不住战争快结束，中正和润之迟早会对上，那时自己如何自处。  
润之是领袖，自己又如何自处。  
趁着日夜颠倒的润之昼寝时王耀去找大鸾，大鸾见到他一点不觉惊讶。果如王耀所料大鸾已经找到了人选，是一个很年轻的演员。王耀见到那姑娘时很不舒服的眼前一亮，大鸾的眼光从来没错过，要长相有长相要气质有气质要思想有思想要野心有野心，太大的野心，和曾经的一些女孩一样的野心。不过这样的女孩应该能帮到润之。  
王耀一封留书赶往南京，来迎接的却是重庆。江苏和南京因为王耀所感知到的事件而元气大伤，南京甚至有段时间还学人留遗书，被重庆一把撕了，撂下话说你敢死我就敢鞭尸，结果南京有气无力地回答我们死了没尸体的，把重庆气得七窍生烟。王耀听得直难受日夜兼程赶到陪都，踏进门时正好看见中正端着药碗耐心地喂南京喝。  
那一瞬中正温柔恬静的面容让王耀想起了润之拉着自己的手。也许中正也会是个好上司，王耀想。  
所以后来小湾铁了心要和中正走的时候王耀伸出手却没有挽留，润之听了王耀的也没有大动作。中正也确实优秀，王耀陷在困苦潦倒中时小湾却出落的一天比一天落落大方，甚至在联合国也不落下风。  
但是目前在重庆的中正仍然是王耀眼中与润之一时瑜亮却少了分匪气多了分绅士的爱骂人的小孩。现在润之的消息多了起来，每出现一次这个名字中正就骂一回人，就好像润之提到中正时一副敬仰之情溢于言表的怪模样。阿尔开始常见了，王耀还记得他第一次在南京见到自己时笑得志得意满仿佛王耀到手中国就到手的意思，被王耀顶了两句中正也没那么好欺负毁掉了原本就没学到家的绅士外表。  
本田菊在伊万阿尔王耀三者联手怒滔般的进攻下终于撑不住了，他拿着降书出现总司令身后时恨死他的王耀心里也打了个突。他被总司令催促着过来道歉，王耀的心口一个劲儿的疼，当时他以为是自己屡教不改仍对本田怀有同情，以至中正推掉赔款时也没提出反对，后来就迷惑于究竟还是润之中正同时动手造成的内伤。  
这回内伤得太严重。四十年前大家一团混乱让他觉得自己快被撕碎反而意识模糊记不起怎么疼的，但这一次的对极之惨烈快要把他的心脏劈成两半。伊万国里安静了就跷家来照顾王耀，居然还敢跑到总统府里，一头撞见了长驻的阿尔。王耀捂着心口咳嗽着出门正好看见那俩举枪指着对方前额大眼瞪小眼，居然还都在笑，顿时一阵强烈的头晕，丢下一句继续径自去找上海告诉他通知东北那仨注意安全。  
几个月后王耀得到消息他们还算平安，而且都归了润之。王耀恍如隔世地燃起了曾经想都不敢想的奢望，但是中正的脾气越发暴躁反而使他冷静下来。他想起当初自己离开润之的理由，只好苦笑宁可划江而治，那样会有自己的孪生兄弟陪润之……谁舍得把他让人，谁舍得？  
北平一舟过江，神采奕奕地来见王耀，顺便带来润之的口信。中正对追穷寇的说法十分震怒，王耀却笑了。  
王耀整晚整晚立在中正府邸楼头等待，心脏疼痛到无以复加的地步，他几乎能够看见对岸的红旗党旗，和江边担心而期待的润之——天若有情天亦老，润之居然和他开这种一点不好笑的玩笑。  
旌旗招展的时候王耀疼昏过去了。再醒过来还没睁开眼睛就感到了手心的温暖，润之赢了，赢得漂亮，他王耀从此是他的了。想到这里不知为什么就别扭起来不肯睁眼，听着过来过去的声音谈论本该在北平的主席跑路没影了，润之也很镇定地自始至终没有松开他的手。好不容易安静下来，润之对一个偷笑的女声说让她出去一会儿，她很开心地跑出去了让王耀惊异怎么真的会有甘愿与一个男人分享丈夫的家伙——后话是除非她原本的目的就是那个男人。  
王耀跟着润之回了北方却陷入一种不尴不尬的境地，中正的政府仍然存在润之还没有政府，他的名字就仍然是中山送的名字。润之好像完全没这回事一般忙里忙外，王耀几次想说都被他岔过去。直到九月某天润之在屋外敲门，王耀没好气的去开然后兜头被一大块布罩了个严实，一片喜庆的中国红里他感觉润之抱起他转了两个圈一起摔在床上，他挣了两下听见润之在自己耳边颤声低语。  
中华、人民共和国，中央人民政府，今天，成立了……  
王耀的眼泪唰地就下来了。他扯着那片红哭了很久很久，似乎要让百年的苦痛在这片红下彻底消融。  
王耀跟着润之上了城楼，他听他一样颤抖的声音对全世界说出那句话，大鸾他们在身后一片又紧张又松了口气的表情，客坐的伊万笑得诡异不停往西方看。润之的话音刚落王耀就觉得身上好多地方都不疼了，一种措手不及的不适应。他想他迟早会适应的，就算再用上一百年。  
1921年7月23日，润之记的清楚王耀常记错却不是真记错的一天。那天王耀和润之遇到一生中最重要的人。  
　  
　  
　END


End file.
